<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since you went away by Mother_of_Eevees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320513">Since you went away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees'>Mother_of_Eevees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone new in Kenma's life....should Shoyou be worried?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since you went away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea one morning about Kenma and Hinata having what sounds like a heavy conversation and it turns out to be much less serious than it sounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you would do this,” Hinata says plaintively.  “You knew I was coming back soon – why didn’t you talk to me first?” </p>
<p>When he arrived back in Tokyo, he wanted to go directly to Kenma’s house, but Kenma asked that they meet at a nearby cafe, saying there was something he needed to tell him. A lump settles in Hinata’s stomach, weighing him down and killing his appetite. </p>
<p>Kenma sighs and looks away. “I underestimated how much I would miss you while you were gone, Shouyou. I missed you so much it was hard to even talk about it. I didn’t want to bring you down when you were working so hard - ”</p>
<p>Hinata can’t contain himself any more. “I missed you too! You could have said something, you could have visited me even!”</p>
<p>Kenma lowers his head and continues.</p>
<p>“One day I was feeling particularly lonely – I stopped my stream early because I had to get out for a bit. I went for a walk and I saw her. I felt an instant connection and so did she. We’ve been inseparable ever since,”</p>
<p>Hinata remembered that day - he had seen twitter threads of Kenma’s expressions during the stream and how they got sadder and sadder and the speculation that erupted when he muttered, “I can’t do this anymore,” hit a key and the screen went black. </p>
<p>Alarmed, Hinata had texted him, but Kenma had reassured him that things were fine, he just needed a break. He’d been offline for two days and seemed noticeably cheerier when he came back, with no explanation of what had happened. </p>
<p>“Would you like to meet her?” Kenma asks.</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p>“She’s at the house. I moved her in as soon as I could,”</p>
<p>“Sure, let’s go. I always want to know my competition,” Hinata says. Kenma looks at him. “I know, I know, you love both of us. I’m just a little jet-lagged, so let’s go and get this over with,”</p>
<p>They walk the short distance to Kenma’s place. On the way, Kenma reaches out tentatively for Hinata’s hand and they hold hands till they get to the house. They slip off their shoes once inside; Kenma produces a pair of slippers for Hinata. </p>
<p>“I’m home,” Kenma calls out as he puts his keys in a small bowl near the door. The house is quiet.</p>
<p>“I think she’s sleeping,”</p>
<p>They walk through the house and peek in the door of Kenma’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“Ah, there she is,”</p>
<p>Hinata feels like an intruder as he looks in to see a lump in the bed and catches a glimpse of dark hair on the pillow.</p>
<p>“There you are Aiko-chan. There’s someone I want you to meet,” Kenma walks over to the bed, talking softly and reaches out to her.</p>
<p>Golden eyes open and blink at them; she yawns and stretches. Hinata can’t help but admire her.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful, Kenma, I see why you fell in love,” he reaches out to greet her. </p>
<p>She sniffs his fingers, then deigns to let him touch her. Soon she is purring loudly and Kenma and HInata smile at each other.</p>
<p>“I wish you could’ve been here when I brought her home, but I can tell she likes you already,” Kenma says, smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m glad she’s kept you company, and once I make the Black Jackals, I’ll be traveling a lot, so she’ll keep you warm when I can’t. Next time, just tell me you got a cat,” Hinata says, pulling Kenma into his arms. They sink down onto the bed together; after a few minutes, Aiko gives an offended chirp and stalks into the living room to continue her nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>